


Villainy Washes Over

by MaleThirst



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Smut, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleThirst/pseuds/MaleThirst
Summary: With Roman’s heel turn, a possessive gruffer nature stowed into The Big Dog. Whilst everyone else had run, you stayed, and now fresh off of his championship win, Roman was going to treat you to his new lavish way of power.
Relationships: Paul Heyman/Male Reader, Roman Reigns/Male Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Villainy Washes Over

“What’s the safe word?” “Shield” “That’s right babe. Now wait in here on your knees, I’ll text you when I’m on so you see me claiming what is mine. Only once I get back can you move and whilst I’m gone” he moved across to the bedside table and withdrew a black dildo, tossing it to you, landing perfectly on the floor in front of you “You might want to practice your cock sucking technique” You nodded and Roman cupped a hand to your cheek which you nuzzled into, his warmth, energy and presence washing over you. Seeing how submissive you were for him, he let a cold heel like smirk befall his face “Be good for me and I promise, you will be rewarded. Yessir.” He flashed his familiar hand pose and a sparkling grin your way as he made to leave your shared apartment, shutting the bedroom door behind him. 

The night seemed to trail by, the time elapsing placing more pressure on your form as your knees began to tire from their stationary position, so you sprawled your hands out in front of you and began to practice your head game per Roman’s instructions, you simply wanted to make your man proud of you, especially these days. As Roman began his heel transition and recruited Paul Heyman to be his special advisor, he had become stronger, more brutal, and it had turned you on to no end. Whilst the WWE Universe processed the shock of his sudden change of heart, he was pounding into you on your bed, snarling and growling as he fucked you, almost like a man possessed. The day before when Paul showed up to discuss strategy (which included a neat way of getting the championship quickly by signing the contract at the PPV when both men were down and out) Roman told you he was planning a celebration night and to prepare, and knowing he meant he’d fuck you to winning an inch of passing out, you trained, determined to make your time together the best time of his life. 

After a while of trying different positions, your phone dinged and you slid a hand into your pocket to retrieve it. Sure enough it was indeed Roman telling you to tune into Backlash. So you moved to the remote and turned on the flat screen, on it Roman with Paul signing the contract for the match, lobbing the pen away as he made his way down the ramp. To your surprise the ring had snapped, but as you processed it, it dawned on you that the men inside must be spent and soon Roman would win. As you watched on as a new referee was called down to take the knocked out ones place, it was fair to say your nerves were spiking, especially when Braun & The Fiend kept kicking out. After several intense moments involving a mandible claw, a low blow and a sharp ‘Bitch’ sent towards the ref courtesy of your chief, Roman nailed down Braun with a spear and took back his Universal Championship, the title he never lost. The conquering Big Dog returning to his yard victorious was what closed off the PPV and you smiled, he would be in a good mood once he got back, and that always meant a great fuck. 

In comparison to when Roman had left the apartment, waiting for him to return was better, probably because you knew he had the title, so the waves of nerves had subsided, all your focus on was giving your master the celebration he deserved, whatever it entailed. Soon after you had this thought, you heard movement outside as the door to the apartment opened, and feet could be heard pacing down the hallway. Throwing the dildo under the bed, in case Paul accompanied Roman, you turned your attention to the door, awaiting Roman. The door to the bedroom opened, and as you expected there in all his sweaty, pristine glory, stood Roman with Paul bringing up the rear. You launched yourself into Roman’s arms with a kiss, which Roman returned tenterfold, growling in between “What did I tell you babe? The Universal belt is back where it damn belongs.” “I can tell your happy Y/N, now you have what everyone in the world is dying to get their hands on, the new REIGNING, DEFENDING & UNDISPUTED CHAMPION: ROMAN REIGNS!” You broke apart from Roman laughing at Paul’s over exhuberance, with years of being on opposing sides, you were still getting to grips with Roman’s hired help, so his bombastic nature was still a lot to behold.

“Now Paul, I wondered how to thank you for all you have done, and then I remembered I had Y/N here, and I knew the perfect gift for you. Sit on the bed.” Paul’s face shot up at Roman’s statement, quickly crossing over and sitting, clearly not wanting to question Roman and risk injury as had happened so many times with other clients. You glanced at Roman, wondering what he was planning. The answer came quick as Roman gave you his next command “Crawl to Paul and stay at his feet.” You obeyed, sinking down to the floor once again, though this time you crawled towards Paul, his expression now shifting to puzzlement “Roman, I appreciate the sentiment, but he’s yours, I couldn’t possibly.” “Of course not Pauly, only I get to fuck him, but tonight you’ll get blown by him, my treat. Besides, for the past two hours he’s been training to please you Paul, and I’d hate for it to go to waste.” Capitalising on Roman’s sentiment, you pouted and said “Please sir, I need it, need to take your cock in my mouth and suck the cum out for you. I want it all in my mouth. I bet you haven’t came in a long time, let me take care of you Mr. Heyman.” Paul looked flabbergasted at seeing your estate demeanour change to arousal, but Roman watched over you with a smirk, he knew full well you’d act like this to get what you wanted, and knowing that Paul had a weaker resolve than him, it was only a matter of time before he gave in and sure enough, he gave you a sneer, hands going to his belt “Yes, Take off your pants and relax, while Y/N gives you the best blow job you’ll ever have.” Roman said, a growl in his tone as he crossed to where Paul was sitting on the bed to get a better view of what you were about to do.

“Let Paul fist your hair, and let him guide you on his dick.” Roman told you, and no sooner had you gazed up, noticing Paul had disposed of his pants, then his pudgy hand had your hair in a sharp grip guiding you in-between Paul’s legs and in your domain now, you wrapped your lips around the bulbous head of Paul’s cock. You heard him take a ragged breath as your hot mouth wrapped around him, “Oh God! Fuck!” Escaped Paul’s mouth, clearly overawed by your mouth on his cock, your ego sated, you began to map out his cock, tracing every vein, finding pressure points, anything to make Heyman squirm and your man happy. “That’s it Y/N, suck it nice and slow.” His sinister tone back in place, you obeyed, moving on from mapping and setting a rhythm where Paul could enjoy your ministrations without nutting immediately. Roman cocked his head to observe you, dark eyes staring down at your submissive nature “That’s right Bitch, take him all the way down, gag on his cock.” Roman spoke, his low voice filling every corner of the room, and you obeyed, letting Paul slide down your throat, your bottom lip right over the top of the council’s balls. At this Paul collapsed onto the bed with a loud thud, broken moans emitting from the man’s mouth, mixed in with cries of ‘Yes!’, expletives and your name fresh on his mouth, you attacked with even more gusto, with Roman watching on, face unchanged, yet within, bursts of pride were exploding as he watched you in your natural state, driving Paul closer and closer to the edge. 

Craving the sight of you pushing Paul over the edge, he swiftly moved behind you and gripped Paul’s hand and the strands of your hand he had in a vice grip. Paul’s hand immediately lost it’s strength as Roman took over, one hand ripping you from Paul’s cock, his other hand gripping the base of his council’s cock, looping his thumb around his balls for good measure “You’re gonna show Paul your special trick? Gonna keep it all in and let it out when I tell you?” He asked you, your head tilting to face him, you nodded “Then suck him down Bitch” Roman growled and not waiting a moment longer, Roman shoved you down so you taook Paul completely down your throat, cock and his balls filling up your mouth, until you reached Roman’s thumb, an indicator that all of Paul was in your mouth, so you mapped out not only his cock, but his balls as well this time. The man before you had lost all composure, a mixture of sounds coming out as he reacted to the bliss your mouth and tongue was putting him through. Roman slunk over to Paul’s sweaty writhing form and got up close “Yeah, it feels good don’t it? We’ve worked at that for months, Y/N & I.” Paul looked at Roman, but couldn’t speak, he was so spaced out on bliss. Roman cocked his head up at Paul and set his gaze on him “Cum for Y/N, cum for him Paul, fill his mouth” A ragged drawn out cry came from Paul as his cock convulsed in your mouth, shooting load upon load down your throat, making you gag slightly as you kept it in, determined to give Paul at least one last sight, letting Roman see how good you were at obeying his orders. Once Paul had stopped moving and was panting, Roman turned his attention to you “Let it out Y/N” he instructed, knowing what was coming next. You let Paul’s cock and balls fall from your mouth, letting them plop back to their owner before you struck eye contact with Heyman and let his load out, cascading down the shirt you had on, surely trailing down to your pants as well, but at this point you didn’t care, you’d obeyed Roman and that was what mattered “Such a good whore.” Roman smirked down at you “Isn’t he Paul?” He turned his attention back to his partner, whom looked stunned at everything that had gone down, only being able to nod at Roman’s question. 

“Go to the lounge Pauly, wait for me there, and also there’s a change of clothes down the hall if you need to change for ‘whatever reason’” Paul lifted himself off the bed, and moved out of the room, hand reaching for the door before Roman’s voice came again “Leave it open”. Knowing whatever Roman was planning next was intense, adrenaline started to course through you as you let a half smile cross you, Paul corrected himself and left quickly. The moment he dissapered down the hall, Roman turned to you, flashing his pearly whites in a big smile “You did well baby, I’m proud of you for ‘helping’ Paul out.” You shot a smile at Roman sweetly “The pleasures all mine Chief.” He grinned, he was liking this new name he was coining himself as, but now was not about him alone, it was about him and Y/N. “You deserve a reward for being so good Y/N.” “Yes please.” “Yes please what?” “Yes please Roman.” You said, taking effort to emphasise his name. The Samoan flashed a smirk your way as he soaked in your pretty words, and holding a hand out so as to keep you in place where you were, he began to undress tantalisingly slow. First his shirt, his beautiful tribal tattoo striking your eyes as you gazed over his torso, taking in his beauty.Shoes and socks were next, followed by his pants, leaving his boxers, where printed on the fabric was his arousal. Backing up to the window and withdrawing the curtains, he backed up against the window and proceeded to remove his pants, his cock springing up, erect and dripping with precum, your time with Paul clearly putting a number on the Universal Champion. 

He looked at you and commanded you simply but firmly “Get Naked With Me”. You obeyed instantaneously, disposing of your messy shirt and your pants so you were the same as Roman. Once this was done, he beckoned to you, sticking a finger out and cocking it towards him, excitement coursing through you, you stepped towards him until you were up close to the Samoan God. “You want me?” You nodded, lust in your eyes as Roman gripped his cock, thumb gliding over his wet tip “Then come and take it baby.” He growled, and you made the final moves, stepping forward, wrapping your legs slightly around Roman’s, you lowered yourself onto his cock, both of you groaning as you encased his member in your tight heat “Ride me Y/N, ride daddy’s dick.” Slowly, you began to back yourself onto Roman’s cock, breathy moans escaping your mouth as you began to adjust to his length. As you were being fucked by Roman, you looked past Roman out the window, at the skylines alight and taking in the sounds below of the street, if someone happened to look in from a window they’d see you being disked down, or if Roman hit your prostate right and you cried out loudly, someone would hear you being fucked by the Universal Champion, and you didn’t know what turned you on more, that or the delicious man who was gripping your ass, starting to match your rhythm, grunting as he fucked back into you. 

As Roman buried himself balls deep into your ass, you let out a loud cry and buckled, your head now on Roman’s shoulder as you placed a hand on the window trying to steady yourself from Roman’s pace. Suddenly Roman gripped your ass tight enough to bruise, stopping your movements in your tracks, as you processed this, a hand gripped your hair, pulling you off his shoulder “Don’t look outside right now, look at me. No one outside is fucking you, I am. Your gonna look at me in the eye when I bury my cock in your ass, is that understood?” “Yes sir” you breathed out, both shocked and turned on at the same time. “I know it’s hard.” Roman chuckled “You get some good dick and immediately want to flex, I know babe. That’s why I brought you out here, so anyone watching could be jealous of you, or anyone watching could wish their man could fuck them like how I fuck you. But you need to know who deserves your full attention, who is it Y/N?” He buried himself balls deep again, sending ripples of pleasure through you once again, however Roman had stilled and you knew you had to answer him in order to get him moving again “Y-you Roman, only you.” “Good” he growled as he walked away from the window, and placing you on the bed “No one else makes you feel the way I make you feel in bed baby.” He said it as a statement, not as a question, he knew no one else could compare. “Now hold onto my back, Imma fuck you like a man.” And true to his word, Roman began to piston forwards faster and rougher than ever before, his hand moving down to grasp at your throat, causing you to shudder as Roman’s fingers began to tighten, constricting your breath slightly, causing you to surrender to the pleasure that Roman was sending through your body as he continued to fuck you deeply and rougher than before. 

Roman soon bent down & began to leave love bites and hickeys down your neck, that, plus the pressure on your neck as well as Roman’s strong thrusts into your ass left you on the precious of orgasm “R-Roman, I’m going to cum!” You cried out to Roman, who only increased his pace “Fuck yeah, do it Y/N, come for me, you look so damn pretty, coming from my dick, from how hard I’ve fucked you, it gets so tight when you do it as well, makes my dick even harder. So do it!” With Roman’s command coming out as a snarl, you gave in, shooting your load all over yourself, making Roman moan out even more watching the spectacle beneath him, and from the tightness your hole was implementing around his cock. Roman suddenly pulled out, causing you to whine and throw your head back at the emptiness “Roman? What’s wrong? Why don’t you want to come?” Heavy leather was suddenly placed onto your bare chest and wondering what was going on, you lifted your head to look up to see an astonishing sight: Roman moaning breathlessly as one hand stroked his chest, the other hand stroking his cock, aiming for his Universal Title draped across you. “Y/N, you’re gonna watch me come on MY title, and then you’re gonna clean it up for me.” If you had as much stamina as Roman, you would have shot a second load right there and then, but you concede yourself by watching Roman stroke himself, showing himself off. From how hard Roman had fucked you, you knew he was close to his end, and sure enough, Roman’s hand went faster and faster “Fuck I’m gonna cum! Fuck yes! Fuck!” The rest of his speech dissolved into groans and curses as he shot load upon load onto the Universal Championship title, gaining his ragged breath back, he motioned for you to clean the belt, and so you moved forward, placing the title on the bed so Roman could watch over you as you licked his salty load off of the belt, a guttural laugh coming from the champ.

Once you had taken care of licking the belt, you looked up at Roman who surged down to kiss you, you responding back with equal passion “Fuck Y/N, you never disappoint me when we fuck around like this.” “Thanks Chief” you responded, grinning at the praise. “Now see Mr. Heyman out, that is if he hasn’t come again, in which case, make sure he’s decently dressed before he leaves. Then we’ll shower and sleep, tomorrow I’m spending the whole day naked, so we’ll fuck whenever we want.” His proposal sounded like the best thing ever on offer, so you gave him another kiss as you got up to help Paul, Roman was left alone as he got up and crossed to the window, he threw his hd back and opened his arms, as if to bask in the glory of his newfound victory. He had changed big time from who he once was, but as long as he had you, his title & Paul by his side, nothing was going to stop him from conquering the world.

**Author's Note:**

> So now you’re at the end of the fic & you may have an opinion. Drop it in the comments section & if you wish, leave Kudos. I’ll reply to comments as well, so if you have requests or things you want to ask, you’re free to do so.


End file.
